


You Make Me Show You My True Self

by ArcticCypress



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Feelings Realization, Hiccup is a supportive friend, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Snotlout needs love, Spitelout is a terrible father, fishlout, snotlegs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCypress/pseuds/ArcticCypress
Summary: Neither of them predicted that night was going to be the most important night of their lives. They were just going outside since the warmth of the night didn't help them to sleep, and they found themselves in a truth or dare game.When Snotlout proposed the game, he didn't know it would go on a subject he tried to forget for so long since the last Thor Bonecrusher incident and he never predicted it would go end like this.





	You Make Me Show You My True Self

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic with this ship, and this is the first time I'm writing a lemon. I would be grateful if I could have some advice for the sexual description since it's my first time doing it so it's not perfect. Enjoy !

Snotlout couldn't know how that happened but what he definitely knew was that he had the best night he ever had since months, years. It was several months after Drago Bludvist's defeat, Berk was slowly but surely recovering over Stoick's death and its people could return to their normal life under Hiccup's lead. Sure he is still mourning his father's death but when the village needs him, he put his grief aside and smiled for his tribe's well being. With him being chief the village is evolving in a very good way, and no one is complaining over it.

Snotlout groaned as he walked to the woods in a very warm night, needing some fresh air since he couldn't sleep. He review the memory of his father being in a bad mood because he decided to stop chasing after Ruffnut. Now it was impossible for Snotlout to have a good day without Spitelout ruining it by pressuring him more and more often to find a wife and give him grandchildren. He thought he got rid of his insecurities but unfortunately for him they never left and it’s pestering his life more than ever since he reached his twenty years, when he needed his freedom the most, when it was time for his father to let him decide his life instead of controlling it.

Snotlout's thoughts were interrupted when he saw an orange light a few meters from him, he realized that someone who couldn't sleep just like him was camping in the forest. Without doubting the person was a fellow villager, Snotlout went to the fire camp and his eyes widened in surprise when that certain someone was in fact his friend Fishlegs. The latter was sitting against a tree reading a book, another nerd thing Snotlout didn't want to get involved. He realized Fishlegs didn't notice his presence yet because of the book he's reading, but he would surely realize that he wasn't alone anymore.

A weird feeling emerged in Snotlout's chest, a feeling he hadn't felt long ago, since Thor Bonecrusher. It have been ages since the two of them were alone without their friends and their dragons and they never talked anymore on one on one. Sure they are still friends (ex-rivals over Ruffnut) but they never shared a moment together like before. Since Thor Bonecrusher's treason, Snotlout got heartbroken, he really loved him, he could still remember him shedding a tear after realizing the man he admired and loved just used him like a pawn. After that affair he became confused, most of the time when he looked at Fishlegs his heart would make him feel dizzy, like he was falling in love with him, but he was sure that wasn't the case, until Hiccup noticed his discomfort.

It was difficult to tell him at first but Snotlout finally admitted he really felt attracted to Thor Bonecrusher, that he got confused over Fishlegs after that, and that he doesn't know if that would mean he loves him. After he finished his confession, Snotlout excepted Hiccup to laugh at him or to call him a freak, but all he got from him was a smile and a tap on the shoulder. Hiccup reminded him that Thor Bonecrusher is just a part of Fishlegs' personality and told him if he loved Thor, he could love Fishlegs. Snotlout didn't know what to think, he didn't know if he could love him, Fishlegs and Thor were so different. His cousin then advised him to be interested in someone else to see how things are going for his feelings towards Fishlegs, if he really doesn’t love him, these feelings would disappear with time if he dates another person. And that's what he tried to do, Heather, Minden, Ruffnut, he tried to go out with one of them but each time he didn't feel the same way like he did towards Fishlegs.

Snotlout gulped and stepped back, wanting to go anywhere else but here, but unfortunately for him his foot crushed a branch which did enough noise to turn Fishlegs' attention towards him. When he noticed Snotlout was here, he gave a greeting smile.

"Hey Snotlout." Fishlegs greeted. "What are you doing out there so late ? I thought you were sleeping ?"

Snotlout blinked and snorted. "I could ask you the same questions Fishface, I didn't except you to be up so late at night, even less without your dragon."

"I wasn't tired so I couldn't sleep, I left Meatlug at home since she was deeply asleep." Fishlegs shrugged. "What about Hookfang ? Isn't he with you ?"

Snotlout sighed, crossing his arms. "Nah, he's asleep too. I wanted some fresh air since I couldn't sleep tonight."

"You too ?" Fishlegs asked with interest in his voice.

"Yeah, it's really warm tonight and it's too hot in my house to fall asleep, even with the windows open. That jerk Hookfang fell asleep two minutes after we got in our beds."

Fishlegs hummed in that argument, he also couldn't sleep because of the night's warmth. "Well at least, I won't be alone tonight. Why don't you come over here ? It's nice to have some company and it's really boring when you're alone in the woods doing nothing but reading a book."

Snotlout wanted to say no but his mouth was tongue-tied and without realizing what he was doing, he gave a nod and went to the campfire, sitting in front of Fishlegs, the fire separating them. Snotlout was getting uncomfortable with being alone with Fishlegs, unlike him the latter got something to do by reading this damn book, and that wasn't how Snotlout imagined spending time with him. Until he got an idea, his mood went from grumpy to mischievous with a grin on his face.

"Hey Fishlegs."

"What is it ?"

"Since we're both here with nothing to do, how about we play a little game to kill some time ?"

Fishlegs's eyebrow raised. "And what game do you have in mind ? If that involves doing pranks to Hiccup and Astrid I—"

"Calm your tits Fishface we're just playing with each other, I wasn't talking about Hiccup and Astrid. Don’t compare me to the twins, it’s insulting." Snotlout rolled his eyes.

Fishlegs blushed at the word, not used to hear it. "I-I don't have any tits, those are nipples, I-I'm a boy !"

"Well with you I can't tell the difference when I see you shirtless."

Snotlout watched as his tease provoked Fishlegs to cast him an annoyed glare that reminded him some memories when he already saw that look.

"Chill out Fishlegs I didn't say that to make fun of you, you should know that I didn't say anything mean for a long time !"

"Then just shut your mouth will you ?" Fishlegs huffed in a dark tone.

Snotlout froze when he heard Fishlegs talking like that with so much power in his voice while it wasn't a cry. He forgot the fact that Fishlegs is different when he's angry, but he didn't know he would be mad for saying that comment about his chest. Maybe he went a bit overload...

Fishlegs sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I don't know came over me. I guess it's the warmth of the night which is messing with my head." The return of his usual voice relieved Snotlout from his unease. "So what game are we playing ?"

Snotlout grinned. "Truth or dare !"

Fishlegs blinked and a few seconds later, he gave a slow nod as if he was excepting a trap from the Jorgenson. "Alright...is there something I must know about before we begin ?"

Snotlout's grin widened. "To make the game more spicy, we're allowed to make the questions and the dares inappropriate. And the one who is dared is not allowed to refuse any dare."

Fishlegs tensed, and Snotlout could have sworn he heard him whisper 'oh boy...' before he shrugged and put his book aside.

"So, do you wanna be the first to begin ?" He asked.

"With pleasure !" Snotlout beamed. "So Fishlegs, truth or dare ?"

"...Truth."

"Have you ever flirted with someone ? If so what was the worst pick-up line you chose to say ?"

Fishlegs' eyes widened as he folded his fingers together. He was relieved that Snotlout was going soft at the beginning but that was still embarrassing.

"I did...with Ruffnut..." He muttered, loud enough for Snotlout to hear him. "I got her disgusted with me when I said 'Are you a campfire ? Because you're hot and I want some more'..."

Snotlout's jaw dropped and remained silent for a few seconds before he burst out of laughing holding his stomach. If Fishlegs was already very embarrassed, when he heard Snotlout laughing the only thing he wanted to do was to jump off the cliff and drown in the sea.

After Snotlout calmed down, he brushed a tear from his eye and smirked at Fishlegs while he slowly clapped his hands. "Oh Gods I didn't know you were like that Fishlegs ! What other secrets are you hiding from me ?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know..." Fishlegs muttered hiding his face with his hands.

"Alright now's your turn. Go ahead and don't be afraid to think of something crazy, it makes the game more enjoyable, even if that's embarrassing."

"Snotlout, truth or dare ?"

"Dare obviously."

"I dare you... to imitate Dagur."

"What ?!" Snotlout screeched, staring in disbelief at Fishlegs like he was having the fear of his life.

"Remember the rules you can't refuse !" Fishlegs smirked.

Snotlout let his head fall down in defeat, his own rules are forcing him to imitate Dagur. He sweared he would get his revenge when it will be his turn. He remained silent, staring at Fishlegs' look of victory, soon he would wipe that smirk off of his face, but for now. To be quickly done with that dare Snotlout began to laugh like a maniac, like Dagur did when he was really deranged in the past.

"Hi, I'm Dagur the Deranged and I want my brother Hiccup to give me his Night Fury and to kiss my gorgeous boots !" He cackled with his voice looking like Dagur's as he raised his leg to hold his foot.

Much to his surprise, and delight, Fishlegs was laughing deeply, not at him but at his imitation. When he finished Snotlout joined Fishlegs in his laugh. The game was being fun but Snotlout doesn't want to end it right now, it was just getting started, little did he knew it won't end as he planned...

"Now I feel like Dagur is just behind me ready to kill me." Snotlout mumbled, looking behind him.

"Now that you mention it, Dagur is pretty skilled to sneak up behind someone." Fishlegs said.

"You're not helping Fishface..."

Meanwhile in Berserker Island, the peaceful silence of the night was disturbed by a very loud sneeze coming from Dagur's hut.

"Now it's my turn..." Snotlout said with a wicked grin, making Fishlegs uncomfortable once again.  
"Fishlegs, truth or dare ? You already chose truth last time so ~..."

Fishlegs sighed, ready to submit to his coming fate. "Dare..."

"I dare you to remove your outfit and stay shirtless for the rest of the game. Your helmet also counts."

"What the actual hell Snotlout ?!"

Snotlout could see how Fishlegs wasn't prepared for this, his pale skin became as redder as Hookfang's scales and his eyes were so wide open they could come out of his eye sockets. Not wanting to admit it, Snotlout felt his heart beating quicker in excitation and his cheeks became a little hotter. He didn't know himself what drove him to dare Fishlegs to strip right in front of him, he just did what his brain told him to do, nevertheless he was a little worried where all of this was going.

"Hey what's your problem ? I already saw you without your outfit when we were swimming with the others, it's not something I've never seen. Or maybe you want me to dare you to show me something new ?" Snotlout said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Fishlegs opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately after. He got over his shock but he was still blushing like crazy and he didn't know why exactly, was it Snotlout who made him like this or was it the dare to stay shirtless in front of him ? He could see Snotlout grinning like he wanted to see that in ages and he was getting suspicious about things Hiccup told him about Snotlout before...

He let out a low sigh as he stood up to his toes after he put his helmet on the floor and turned around. With shaking hands, he slowly got rid of his outfit, trying to ignore Snotlout's stare on his back. Snotlout couldn't explain why he was feeling that way but when he saw Fishlegs' bared back, if he was being honest with himself he felt like he enjoyed the view. When Fishlegs completely stripped off his outfit and turned around once again, Snotlout now felt like he was exploding.

‘Gods, how did I never notice before ? I mean, what the hell am I thinking ?!’ Snotlout thought.

Even if he had gained more muscles since he was 14, Fishlegs was still slightly overweight, not that it doesn't mean he doesn't have any physical strength. To make things easier, Fishlegs was...husky. His big chest and belly made him feel insecure in the past because he felt too fat compared to the others, but the strength his arms gave him a little confidence. Maybe the fact Fishlegs was wearing a tunic covering his entire body except his arms was to hide his insecurities, just like Hiccup wore a long sleeved tunic to hide to everyone he was skinny.  
Snotlout realized he was staring for too long and when he looked up to Fishlegs' eyes, also staring at him. Judging by the look on his eyes, Fishlegs expected Snotlout to laugh at him or to mock him about his appearance, but the latter didn't say a word, he just kept...staring.

"You're not laughing...?" Fishlegs asked, making Snotlout go out of his transe.

"I... I'm not- you expected me to laugh at you ?" 

"You did when we were younger..."

That sentence made the effect of a steel cold blade slicing through Snotlout's flesh. He realized that Fishlegs felt humiliated by being forced to stay topless through the game and that he thought he dared him to do it so he could make fun of him. Snotlout couldn't deny he was awful towards Hiccup and Fishlegs during their childhood, he thought he repented himself by being their friends... Hiccup showed that he forgave him but Fishlegs... Fishlegs still seems to be mad at him after all these years.

Snotlout didn't want to open closed wounds of the past, because of this stupid game his past mistakes came back to haunt him through his friend. He tried to show he was now different from the brat he has been five years ago, the perfect son his father wanted, and it seems not much has changed on the others' opinion, on Fishlegs' opinion. Snotlout lowered his head, staring at the ground in shame, a shame he couldn't hide anymore.

"Fishlegs... I'm—"

"I ruined the mood again didn't I ?"

Snotlout raised his head a little as Fishlegs sat down, staring at the fire with a frown on his face. "I really should learn to shut up and remember you're not the same Snotlout who bullied me and Hiccup..."

"Fishlegs—"

"Snotlout..."

The mood has frozen, the enjoyment of the two playing truth or dare has disappeared. When Fishlegs called him, Snotlout noticed the tone in his voice has changed. It wasn't cold like the one he used earlier, but it wasn't very cheerful either. When they stared at each other's eyes, Snotlout realized that Fishlegs became suspicious over something since the last dare, and there was no way he could escape.

"Truth or dare ?" Fishlegs asked.

With a bit of hesitation, Snotlout answered. "Truth..."

Fishlegs took a breath and let out a sigh. "I always wanted to ask you this question, but it was never the good time. Since we're alone with no one else, this is now or never : Snotlout, why did you kiss me on the cheek that day ?"

Snotlout's eyes widened in shock when Fishlegs asked this question. It was a moment he wanted to forget, he feared Fishlegs would ask why he did this, and now here he is, alone in the woods with him in the middle of the night.

"Why are you asking me this ?" Snotlout asked, starting to crawl back very slowly.

"Because I need to know, kissing people on their cheek for two seconds like you did with me isn't a show of friendship, no matter how strong it is. You called me 'Thor' and you told me I broke your heart, and after you kissed me you immediately flew away. Could you explain that to me ?"

Snotlout continued to crawl back, until his back hit a large tree. He gritted in teeth, cursing the Gods for leading him in that situation. "I thought you forgot about it long ago..." He muttered.

"I did but when you dared me to remove my outfit and when I saw you staring, I just remembered it. I need to know Snotlout, do you...feel something for me ? Did you kiss me because you...you fell in love with me...?"

Snotlout blushed and looked away. "W-what the hell are you saying Fishface ?! Of course not, a-are you being stupid just now ? That kiss means nothing at all !"

At the moment he finished his sentence, Fishlegs stood up in a burst and went to Snotlout so fast the latter didn't see him coming, and slammed his hand to the tree just beside Snotlout's right side of his face. Their faces were so close they could hear their own breath.

"You must really think I'm stupid, do you really think I'm gonna believe that bullshit Snotlout ?!" Fishlegs yelled, now really angry, glaring daggers at Snotlout.

The latter flinched at the sight of Fishlegs being angry, that anger rivaled the one he let explode during the Changewing's eggs affair. It was also at that moment Snotlout felt intrigued by Fishlegs.

 

"I'm tired of your actings Snotlout ! Is it so difficult in your thick head to be honest with yourself and your friends ?! Now, you're going to put that stupid pride in your ass and tell me the damn truth ! Did you, Snotlout Jorgenson, fell in love with me since Thor Bonecrusher ?! And don't you dare telling some fucking lies !"

Alright forget the Changewings' eggs affair, Fishlegs must really be on edge right now because never in his life he has sweared one single time. Snotlout couldn't dare to look anywhere else but Fishlegs' eyes, not that he could move.

He remained silent, he kept thinking over and over what answer he could possibly give to Fishlegs, if that could either anger him further more or disgust him. But he didn't have time to think since Fishlegs was getting impatient. And then he broke...

"WELL ??!" Fishlegs yelled with more ferocity.

"I DON'T KNOW FISHLEGS !!" Snotlout exploded under frustration and threw a punch towards Fishlegs' right cheek.

The impact didn't move him to allow Snotlout to move but his head turned by the punch's force. Snotlout panted heavily, his throat was hurting him from the scream he forced. His emotions got the best on him and tears began to shed. Fishlegs didn't say anything, his anger faded away when Snotlout punched him, his fist was still on his cheek. He was so shocked that Snotlout did an outburst right in front of him, because of him.

He felt Snotlout's fist shaking as the brunette was silently crying, that calmed him down in a blink, not only he made Snotlout scream at him, but also he made him cry. Fishlegs felt so guilty for using violence and intimidation against Snotlout just like Spitlelout did to pressure him, he gently took his fist out of his face and embraced him so brutally and so tightly he made Snotlout's helmet fall off his head.

Snotlout didn't return the embrace, he continued to cry against Fishlegs' chest, he tried to contain his tears but it was too much for him.

"I'm so sorry Snotlout..." Fishlegs apologized as he put his head on Snotlout's. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you... I got carried away..."

Snotlout shook his head. "I really don't know Fishlegs... I tried to figure out my feelings for you but it's so complicated for me..."

"You don't have to tell me if you really don't wanna—"

"I'll tell you why, I need to...I'm so tired of enduring it...When you became Thor Bonecrusher... I got so amazed of what you could do if you were more like a warrior than a nerd, that I got a crush on you, not on you, but on Thor. Then the second time we called him, he used me like a pawn and betrayed us...he used my feelings for him... He hurt me so much I got heartbroken... after that I realized that my feelings for Thor were directed at you, but I wasn't sure if what I loved was you or Thor...You and him were so much different... Thor was all about fighting and bravery and you were all about studying... Hiccup told me that Thor is just a part of you, that I could love you the same way I did for Thor... But I didn't know if I really love you Fishlegs... and I still don't..."

"Snotlout..." Fishlegs called in a comforting tone. "Why didn't you tell me...?"

Snotlout huffed. "Have you forgotten you were dating Heather at that time...?"

"But it's been a while since I broke up with her, why didn't you tell me after that and why did you try to go out with Ruffnut ?"

 

"When I talked with Hiccup, he told me to go out with someone else until I could figure out my feelings for you... I tried to follow his advice, but I never got to date anyone..."

"But you told me you kissed Minden..."

"That's true but... I didn't feel the same way with her...it was stronger with you, but also so painful... And then my father began to pressure me to find a wife so I could have children... I was so lost, I didn't know what to do... I wanted to wait if I really have feelings for you but as time passes, my dad kept pestering me with more pressure on my shoulders... I had to choose, you or Ruffnut, and so I chose Ruffnut so I could get rid of my father's pression on me..."

Fishlegs' eyes widened, Snotlout was carrying all of that on himself for more than one year ? And only Hiccup went to help him ? He was so pretending all this time that nobody but Hiccup noticed how he felt. After Snotlout calmed down, Fishlegs broke the embrace and lift his head by his chin, making him look at him in the eyes. All this crying made Snotlout's eyes go red, that sight was so new to Fishlegs, his heart was aching by seeing him like that, he was seeing the real Snotlout Jorgenson in front of him.

"Snotlout... do you love me...?" Fishlegs asked very slowly, brushing Snotlout's tears off his eyes.

The latter didn't say anything for a moment. He still doesn't know the answer. "I don't know, I-OOMPH ?!!"

Snotlout got interrupted when Fishlegs crushed his lips against his, kissing him vigorously. The blond felt something blossom in his heart, something he hadn't felt with Heather, who he thought he was in love at that time, he couldn't believe he was feeling something so good in his chest by kissing Snotlout, the one who teased him, bullied him during their childhood. Maybe the bullying was also what his father wanted, he wanted Snotlout to prove by all means he was the most suited Viking to be the next heir on Berk, which could also explain why he bullied Hiccup, his own cousin. Now that Fishlegs realized he fell in love with Snotlout, he promised to himself to get him out of the shell Spitelout put around him so he could be himself without fear.

Snotlout couldn't believe what was happening : Fishlegs was kissing him ! He was wide eyed for a moment, not sure what to do, but the more Fishlegs kissed him, the more he felt like this was what he wanted. Snotlout closed his eyes and melted in the kiss, returning it with a passion he sealed inside him for so long. Just a few moments ago he was uncertain about Fishlegs, but now there was no doubt, he definitely loved him. He was feeling so good he couldn't control his tears to flow again. Snotlout deepened the kiss while he put his arms around Fishlegs' neck, who put his all around the brunette's body. They were holding each other so tightly like if they feared the other would disappear and all of that was just a dream.

In a desperate need of air, they both broke the kiss they wanted to share a little longer, staring at each other under a new light.

"Snotlout..." Fishlegs breathed. "I'm gonna ask you again... do you love me...?"

Snotlout wanted to answer, but he still got his father's image on his mind, telling him to show no emotions so he can be worthy of the Jorgenson name. He opened his mouth but no word came out. Fishlegs knew he was struggling to show his feelings.

"Snotlout... don't be afraid...your father cannot stop you anymore, you're free, you're the one to decide how to live your life... and if he tries to dictate your life, then I would be here... you're not alone anymore Snotlout, you have me, you have Hookfang, you have Hiccup, and all of our friends..."

Snotlout's blue puffy eyes stared at Fishlegs' green pupils. "I lo...I love you..."

This confession lifted a huge weight off Snotlout's shoulders, he felt more relieved, but he still needed to know... "Do you love me Fishlegs...?"

Fishlegs nodded. "I do... I really do..."

When the blond confessed, Snotlout's fear has completely vanished, he felt relieved of his pain. He was almost free of his father's control.

"Prove it..." Snotlout whispered.

Fishlegs smiled and kissed Snotlout with everything he had to show him how much he loves him. Snotlout did not disappoint, he brushed his tongue against Fishlegs' teeth so he can allow him to join the other. The two kissed like they never had before, their tongues were fighting for dominance, Snotlout was kissing so fiercely that he caused Fishlegs to fall on his back with the brunette on top of him.

When they broke, their were panting like they were emerging from the sea. "Snotlout..." Fishlegs panted. "Are you sure you wanna do this ? You sure you don't wanna wait...?"

Snotlout regained his breath as he sat on Fishlegs' lap, letting the latter stand up as well. "I have been waiting for so long, there's no fucking way I'm going to wait any longer... I want you Fishlegs..."

Fishlegs could see how much Snotlout wanted this, his arousal was showing by the bulge on his trousers.

"If that's what you want..."

"Of course it is..."

"Then let me get rid of those..."

First Fishlegs removed Snotlout's fur vest, then his leather tunic. He went to remove his trousers but Snotlout stopped him.

"Wait..." Snotlout interrupted. "Let me do you first."

Fishlegs gave a nod and let Snotlout take off his pants, revealing his semi-hard member to his new lover. Snotlout stared in awe at Fishlegs' cock, it was big, and it wasn't fully hard yet, for some reason he expected Fishlegs to be also big in that area. After he entirely removed the blond's trousers from his legs, Snotlout spread Fishlegs' legs a bit to give him enough space to settle between and took his cock in his hand and began to stroke him to make him fully hard, encouraged by the latter's moans.

Once Fishlegs was rock hard, Snotlout stopped stroking him and took him in his mouth, causing Fishlegs to moan louder.

"G-Gods S-Snotlout !" Fishlegs cried as Snotlout sucked his tip before going up and down slowly to enjoy this moment.

'So big...' Snotlout thought as he almost took Fishlegs' entire length, the tip hitting the back of his throat. 'So thick...'. Snotlout let out a low moan of his own still sucking Fishlegs' cock before his eyes widened as he felt his member throb and shooting hot salty seed, making him swallow it. It didn't take long for Snotlout to realize Fishlegs has climaxed.

After getting over the pleasure his release gave him, Fishlegs gasped and rushed to Snotlout who remained silent. "O-oh Snotlout I'm sorry ! You okay ?"

Snotlout blinked a few times and chuckled in amusement at Fishlegs' worry. "What are you apologizing for ? I'm not dying or something am I ?"

"W-well, I got carried away and I...came in your mouth out of the blue..." FIshlegs said, blushing in embarrassment.

Snotlout licked his lips, still tasting Fishlegs' cum. The taste wasn't uncomfortable but he would have to get used to it. After all he would have a lot of future occasions to suck Fishlegs' cock and he can't very count on his new boyfriend to warn him he was going to release.

"I... kind of noticed that... I didn't expect you to cum so soon..." He said, licking his lips one last time. "And you came a lot..."

"Sorry, I never received a blowjob before." 

"You never had—I thought you and Heather..."

Fishlegs blushed even more. "Yeah but we never got to this level, me and Heather, it was a platonic relationship."

"Uhhh... could you translate that in Norse ?" Snotlout asked making the other roll his eyes. 

"In short we never had sex." 

"... So I'm your first ?"

Fishlegs rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Yeah."

Snotlout didn't say a word, he stared at Fishlegs who looked away embarrassed. The only sounds were their breathing and the crickets' sounds. Without thinking Snotlout looked down at Fishlegs' member still dripping a little.

"You're still rock hard ?"

Fishlegs jumped and looked at his length before looking at Snotlout, whose face was just a few inches away from his. "I guess...you wanna go further ?" He asked.

Snotlout took hold on Fishlegs' cheeks and approached their face closer, their noses touching. That moment was pretty familiar for Fishlegs, that reminded him that day when Snotlout kissed him on the cheek. "I said I want you, so fuck yeah I want to go further." Snotlout said before kissing Fishlegs again, enjoying having his lips on his once again.

He wasn't the only one to enjoy the kiss, Fishlegs immediately kissed back and put his hand on Snotlout's waist before going slowly to his waistband, to show what he was going to do. This time Snotlout didn't stop him and Fishlegs put his trousers down to his ankles and removed them, along with his boots. Now the two of them were completely naked in each other's arms and their intimacy were at its peak. Fishlegs gave Snotlout one last deep kiss before looking down at Snotlout's own member, craving for attention while dripping some pre.

"Now I'm gonna return the favor..." Fishlegs whispered in Snotlout's ear before going down.

"Wait Fish—ngghaaah~...!"

Snotlout moaned in pleasure when he felt his cock in the hot cavern of FIshlegs' mouth. Never had he felt so good, it was also his first blowjob but he never imagined it would be that good ! No wonder Fishlegs came so fast, having his cock being sucked is very much different than jerking off. He kept his eyes barely open to stare at Fishlegs going up and down taking all of his length, he put his hand on Fishlegs' head and kept moaning to show how much he felt good and encouraged his lover to go on. He took a fist of hair when he felt Fishlegs sucking faster.

"F-fuck, not s-so fast Fishlegs ! I-I'm not gonna last—ahh— long if you keep sucking like that !"

Not only Fishlegs ignored Snotlout's request but he also added his tongue during the sucking, intensifying his moans. He sensed Snotlout was reaching his climax when he felt the member in his mouth throbbing. He let out a cry of surprise when he felt Snotlout grab him with both of his hands and push him to the base of his length before releasing his seed in his mouth. Snotlout grunted as he came while he laid his head on Fishlegs', desperate to release as much cum as possible. When he finished, he panted and let go of Fishlegs' head before falling to the ground on his back trying to take a breath with his chest pounding like crazy.

"Fuck..." Snotlout panted. "That was..."

"Incredible ?" Fishlegs finished, satisfied he put Snotlout in a state of ecstasy. He sat on his knees as he watched Snotlout getting up, standing on his elbow.

"That was really good, I think I never came so much in my entire life." Snotlout said, brushing some sweat from his forehead.

Fishlegs chuckled shyly, he couldn't believe he made such an excellent job at sucking Snotlout's cock while it was his first time giving a blowjob. "Your cum tasted like honey..."

He didn't realize what came out of his mouth at first until he saw Snotlout's reaction, he was wide eyed and his mouth was sightly open. Fishlegs blushed furiously and hid his face in his hands.

"I-I mean it wasn't bad like Gobber said it was when he joked that other day about his previous adventures with other men of Gods I'm sorry I know we weren't supposed to remind each other of that embarrassing day it just came to me and—" Fishlegs kept blabbering until he heard Snotlout calling him.

"Fishlegs."

Fishlegs stopped talking and slowly revealed his face to look at Snotlout who was staring at him in amusement. "Yours wasn't bad either, I could get used to it." Snotlout said, laughing a little at how Fishlegs got embarrassed by complimenting his seed's taste.

The blond blushed even more, if that was possible, that comment made his member throb in arousal, getting hard again. Snotlout noticed that and got impressed by Fishlegs' stamina.

"Gods you're still hard again ? You didn’t get soft at all how do you do that ?" Snotlout grinned.

"Snotlout !" Fishlegs whined, making the brunette laughing again. "I could say the same to you !"

"Sorry I couldn't help it, but honestly I'm kind of impressed you're not drained yet."

"Is...is that a bad thing ?"

Snotlout's smile widened. "Not at all..."

Fishlegs' heart skipped a beat when he saw Snotlout making a smile so unusual, but what his boyfriend did next made him forget how to breathe. Snotlout spread his legs, offering the blond a view of his hole, and gestured for him to come to him while he stroke himself, getting hard as well. The blond felt himself radiating in front of such a view : Snotlout was allowing him to... right now...

"Do you wanna get inside me all dry or you prefer to prepare me first ?"

Snotlout grinned toothily when he saw Fishlegs inhaling sharply with his rock hard member throbbing while dripping pre. He wondered if he could make him cum just like that, he would enjoy the show for sure but for now, that was inside him he wanted the blond to cum. And he wanted him so badly, he wasn't going to stop with blowjobs only.

Snotlout didn't take his eyes off Fishlegs as the blond stood up to his toes and go to the spot where he let his stuff. He felt himself drooling by the sight of his lover's length.

'Thor, he's really big !' He thought. 'I can't believe I almost took all of him in my mouth, I hope I won't regret what I just asked him to do...'  
When Fishlegs opened his bag, he took a bottle of scent oil he kept for some reason Snotlout got curious to know about. The moment Fishlegs turned around and went to Snotlout, the latter was getting nervous. Fishlegs didn't say a single word and the look he had on his face looked like Thor Bonecrusher, or a Gronckle during mating seasons. That sight was very arousing for Snotlout but pretty intimidating at the same time.

He was desperately trying to relax as Fishlegs opened his bottle of oil and poured some on his fingers before he slowly inserted one inside Snotlout, making the latter flinch. The feeling wasn't painful yet but it was really uncomfortable, Fishlegs was going in and out with a gentle pace, which Snotlout was thankful, when he looked up to him, Snotlout gave a nod. "Y- you can add another one now..."

Fishlegs gave a nod in return ans added another finger, this time Snotlout hissed in pain. "O-ow...!"

Fishlegs' eyes softened in worry. "I'm sorry, was I too rough ?"

Snotlout didn't answer yet, he was focusing of getting used to having two big fingers stretching him. "No you're okay, I just —nngh—... don't like the feeling..." He breathed.

"I know it's uncomfortable but we have to do this, I don't wanna hurt you for our first time. Hold on, I'm almost done."

And Fishlegs went on working Snotlout's hole while he stroked his cock with his other hand to help him forget the pain and focus on the pleasure. Snotlout moaned curling his toes as he felt he was getting used to have something entering him. He wanted Fishlegs' cock so badly but he knew he still wasn't ready to take it yet. His eyes widened when he felt a third finger pushing with the other two, he bit his lip to overcome the pain. When Fishlegs pushed further and curled his fingers, Snotlout moaned louder in pain but also in pleasure.

"Found it..." He heard Fishlegs whisper.

Snotlout lost track of the time, he didn't know if it was seconds or minutes after Fishlegs started pressing at a certain spot but he couldn't take it anymore. He felt his climax coming but he didn't want to cum now, not like that. He had enough preparing, and fuck it if that was going to hurt.  
Fishlegs stopped fucking Snotlout with his fingers when he heard his name being called. When he took a look at Snotlout's eyes, he understood he was begging him to stop preparing him, he wanted his cock. But he needed to hear that plead from his mouth so he could give him what he wants.

"Fishlegs... I can't wait any longer, do it now..." Snotlout panted, opening his arms to get his lover. Fishlegs realized it and approached him, feeling Snotlout's legs surround him tightly. He put each arm on each side of the brunette's head. His face was just a few inches from Snotlout's, they were both looking at each other with love and need.

"Are you sure Snotlout...?" Fishlegs asked, waiting for an answer. What he got was a deep soft kiss from Snotlout, who was giving his answer in his own way. Fishlegs moaned in approval as he positioned his length and pushed slowly.

Snotlout whined in the kiss and closed his eyes when he felt Fishlegs entering inside him and he was already feeling it was going to hurt. When the head passed, he screamed in pain and put his arms around Fishlegs' neck. It was painful, it was burning him, it was stretching him, the more Fishlegs was penetrating him, the more pain he felt. Snotlout felt tears threatening to flow again, that was almost unbearable, but he kept reminding himself the pain was promising the same amount of pleasure.

Snotlout broke the kiss and gasped when he felt Fishlegs' balls touching his ass, he took all of Fishlegs' cock inside him, he could feel it pulsating against his walls. He was thankful that Fishlegs stopped moving because, Gods that hurt as Hell ! For a moment Snotlout feared he was going to pass out but when he felt Fishlegs' hand holding his cheek, he opened his eyes and looked at him.

Fishlegs' eyes showed so much things at the same time : pleasure, love, concern and also sadness. He looked like he was going to cry, trying to say he was sorry for hurting him from the penetration. This look was exactly what Snotlout wanted to see on his father's eyes when he was young, at first he wanted Spitelout to say how much he cares for him, to say he was proud of him to be what he is, not what he wanted him to be. Sure when he wins in Thawfest his father says 'that's my boy' but that's it, nothing more comes after. As long Snotlout does what his father wanted him to do there was no problem, but when he fails at something or show emotions considered as a weakness, his father orders him to do better by threatening him some punishment, or worse disown him.

That thought made Snotlout cry again which startled Fishlegs, thinking he hurt him too much. "Snotlout why are you crying...? Did I went too far ?"

This show of concern made Snotlout cry even further, not because he was hurting or he was sad. "You didn’t do anything wrong Fishlegs... it’s just..." Snotlout said as he hid his eyes with his arm. "No one has ever showed me so much concern for me and I just—"

"Shhh... Don’t worry Snotlout it’s okay..." Fishlegs interrupted as he put his head just beside Snotlout’s. "It’s our moment... don’t let anything else ruin this. Remember you wanted me to prove how much I love you...? Just focus on me, and nothing else..." He whispered in Snotlout’s ear as he began to pull out slowly and go back in.

Snotlout gritted his teeth as he felt Fishlegs’ member pull out until the tip remains inside him to go back all the way, little by little the pain was fading being replaced by pleasure. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Fishlegs grunting.

"Oh fuck Snotlout... you’re s-so tight..."

Snotlout beamed internally when he know he was making Fishlegs feel good, and the curse proved it knowing Fishlegs as a polite guy. He felt the temperature increasing line crazy, he lost control over his sense.

"Ahh... Fishlegs... Faster..."

His wish was immediately granted when Fishlegs picked up the pace, just by looking at him, Snotlout could see that Fishlegs was struggling to control himself, that he wanted to wait to have his approval to fuck him with every amount of strength he had left. If that was Thor Bonecrusher instead of Fishlegs, he would have forced himself on Snotlout without caring if that was hurting him, there was no doubt about it.

Snotlout felt himself getting dizzy, he didn’t regret anything now that the pain completely vanished. The moans and pleading he let escape were embarrassing but just like Fishlegs said, this was their moment together when no one else was intruding, and even someone, in the worst possible case his father, saw them neither Snotlout or Fishlegs would have really cared at the moment. 

Following Fishlegs’ advice Snotlout focused only on his lover, his back was getting sore because of the not so cozy ground but he couldn’t care less. To see how his boyfriend would react, he squeezed himself all around Fishlegs’ cock, causing a very loud moan from the latter who felt Snotlout’s walls getting tight once again. 

"Mmh...! You’re squeezing around me too much Snottyboo... if you don’t stop I won’t be able to control myself..."

Snotlout blushed at the newfound nickname Fishlegs found him. "What the heck did you just—ah—call me ? Since when do you give nicknames ? Can’t you find something more—nghhh—original ?"

"Do you prefer I call you Snotty or Snothole just like Tuffnut and Dagur call you ?"

"Fuck you Fishface..."

"Not gonna happen for now, you’re the one getting fucked. Maybe next time..."

"Will you just shut up and—OH FUCK !!" Snotlout suddenly yelled in pleasure when Fishlegs slammed into him brushing his prostate.

Snotlout quickly closed his mouth with wide eyes when he realized what he just done, he could still feel how hard Fishlegs thrusted into him this time. He was lucky they were deep in the forest because he was sure the village could’ve heard him this time. When he stared at Fishlegs in shock, the latter was giving him a small smirk.

"Sorry I didn’t let you finish you wanted to say something ?" Fishlegs asked in a teasing tone, surprising Snotlout even further.

Snotlout blinked suspiciously like something was wrong, he didn’t say a word until he pinched both of Fishelgs’ cheeks with his hand, making the bond jump in confusion. "Thor ?"

Fishelgs blinked in his turn and did nothing to see what Snotlout is gonna do next. He just called him Thor, did he believe he was Thor Bonecrusher right now ? Snotlout kept pinching harder Fishlegs’ cheeks and pushed his head closer to him.

"Thor ?" He asked again.

"Stop that." Fishlegs mumbled as he took off Snotlout’s hands off his cheeks. "Why are you thinking I’m Thor ?"

"Fishlegs never teased before, you just pretending to be him. I know you’re Thor Bonecrusher." Snotlout said in an accusing tone.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes at Snotlout’s (fake he hoped) stupidity, but after that he just laughed. "You really believe I’m Thor Bonecrusher ?" He asked after he stopped laughing.

Snotlout blushed and looked away. "Well I’m sorry for thinking you’re someone else since you acted differently." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Fishlegs.

Fishlegs chuckled and held the back of Snotlout’s head getting ready to finish what they started. "I suggest we finish and then we’ll talk after alright ?" When Snotlout nodded he asked something again. "So you wanted to say something Snotlout before we continue ?"

Snotlout gave his signature grin and tightened his grip on Fishlegs. "I won’t say it again Fishface, just fuck me like you just did."

Fishlegs chuckled again and started fucking Snotlout harder and faster, earning more moans from the brunette giving him more encouragement, he brushed non-stop against Snotlout’s prostate to make their first experience the most pleasurable thing he ever felt. The only sounds they could hear besides their own moans were the noise of their skin slapping against each other, Snotlout could feel Fishlegs go all the way since he felt his balls slapping against his rear. He whimpered words no one could’ve understood including himself, the only words Fishlegs understood were "Oh Gods !", "Harder !", or "Faster !". Snotlout’s eyes rolled back like he was passing out with his mouth open.

Fishlegs grunted when he felt Snotlout cling to him and thighten his legs around him, he didn’t leave his pale blue eyes out of his sight like he was getting hypnotized. The more he looked deep in Snotlout’s eyes, the more he was convinced they were showing a new light, a light the brunette never showed in front of the others in the light of the day. Fishlegs realized that Snotlout has changed, that he became who he always was in reality, he smiled in delight, he became the only one who Snotlout ever showed his true self, he felt he had accomplished something, the first step to help Snotlout get past his insecurities.

"Fishlegs..." He heard Snotlout call his name. "I-I’m getting close...!"

"Me too, let’s do it together...!"

Fishlegs kept pounding into Snotlout’s tight ass as he felt him arch into him, lifting himself his rear off the ground and squeezing his walls around his cock, both of them were feeling their climax ready to burst. In one last thrust Fishlegs’ cock throbbed and filled Snotlout’s hole with his seed followed by Snotlout’s own member spilling his cum all over him as the two screamed each other’s name.

"FISHLEGS !!"

"SNOTLOUT !!"

When Fishlegs stopped cumming, he thrusted a few more time to release a little more cum before he slipped out making Snotlout shudder from the odd feeling of not having Fishlegs inside him anymore. His release also made a mess, his cum reached his chest and also Fishlegs’ jawline, which he found amusing. Fishlegs rolled taking Snotlout with him, with the brunette on top of him as a result.

Both were staring at each other’s eyes with both tiredness and astonishment while they were trying to catch their breathe. They didn’t just have sex, they made love, they proved their love for each other.

Snotlout came near Fishlegs and licked his cum off of his chin, making the blond blush. Just after that they smiled at each other and shared one soft kiss with nothing but love. One minute later they broke their union and Snotlout laid his head against Fishlegs’ chest and closed his eyes.

"Gods that was amazing..." Snotlout breathed.

Fishlegs hummed in agreement. "I wasn’t joking earlier, you can top me next time..."

Snotlout opened his eyes and looked up at Fishlegs’ direction. "You want me to— I thought you wanted to stay the dominant." He said with confusion in his voice.

"I never said that Snotlout, I topped because you wanted me to, and it doesn’t mean I won’t ever be the bottom." Fishlegs sais as he wrapped an arm around Snotlout’s waist.

"But, with two people there is a dominant and a submissive, you have to be either of those." Snotlout said as he looked down, remembering his father’s words about a Jorgenson’s role as a dominant and never there was one who has been submissive.

‘Surely because none of them has fallen in love with another guy and slept with him...’ He thought bitterly.

"Snotlout..." Fishlegs sighed softly as he sat himself with Snotlout on his lap, facing each other. "We’re humans, not dragons, or wolves. We don’t have to chose who gets what role when we have sex, for me it’s not important because it’s like there is no equality between us. Actually I want the opposite. Thor Bonecrusher may be me but I’m not Thor, unlike him I won’t consider myself superior to you and I would never treat you like a tool just like he did according to what you and Hiccup told me.  
If you wanna top one time and bottom after it’s up to you, and I will always approve your choice no matter what. I love you Snotlout, don’t ever forget that." Fishlegs explained.

Snotlout’s eyes widened and looked down. "But why do you love me ? I thought you hated me since I bullied you when we were kids..."

"It’s true that I was mad at you for the bullying when we were teens, but I never hated you. All my grudge against you vanished when I’ve come to know you when we lived at the Edge, sure there were times when I found you annoying but I noticed you didn’t mean anything mean anymore when you’re making a remark, you acted more friendly and less mean like you did when you were 15. I had my doubts when I saw how uneasy you were when your father was here, and I found out you always got controlled by him. So I concluded his pressure over you pushed you to prove you were the perfect son he wanted to have by bullying the others, including me and Hiccup. It’s not your fault Snotlout and I don’t blame you anymore." Fishlegs said as he wrapped his arms around Snotlout in a embrace.

"As for your question why I love you, I could ask you the same. I mean, I’m...fat and... not amazing as Thor..."

Snotlout could sense a bit of sadness in Fishlegs’ voice, he still felt bad about his appearance, not to mention the bullying during their childhood wasn’t helpful at all in this case, pretty the opposite, Snotlout pretty much made fun of Fishlegs’ chubby appearance at that time. He frowned and stared at him as he wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck. 

"You’re saying I can’t love you because of how you look ? I know I was awful back then for making fun of you and I regret for not apologizing sooner, but if you think I care if you’re fat you’re a bigger idiot than I am." Snotlout said sternly.

Fishlegs opened his mouth to reply but Snotlout interrupted him. "I’m not finished Fishlegs. Take a look at Hiccup, he may be the tallest of the group but he’s still scrawny compared to us, and does Astrid care about that ?" 

Fishlegs’ eyes widened, that was rare for Snotlout to talk like that, to be so serious about something. When he mentioned Hiccup and Astrid’s relationship, he understood where Snotlout was going.

"She doesn’t give a damn about Hiccup’s looks, she loves him for who he is and is ready to beat the crap out of those who say she can’t love him because of that." Snotlout said and looked away to hide his blush, not that Fishlegs couldn’t notice it. "And I’m ready to do the same for you..."

Fishlegs blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He felt a little embarrassed but also delighted by Snotlout’s words, the more they talked, the more Snotlout was opening himself with less hesitation. His thoughts got interrupted when Snotlout continued.

"As for why I love you, I think I started to be attracted to you when you showed your bravery after the second Thor Bonecrusher incident happened, you went from reluctant to fight to filled with anger when you saw me thrown to the ground by that Hunter. You never reacted like that when our friends were in danger, that was only me. I was so impressed to see you in that state while you were still yourself instead of being Thor, and I was relieved to see someone being worried for me like that, like he cared about me. You showed a new face that I admired, that I came to love." Snotlout confessed.

Fishlegs didn’t say anything, he couldn’t find the right words to say. So Thor wasn’t the only problem for Snotlout to explain his feelings towards him, he did know he loved Fishlegs’ bravery when he shows it, but he didn’t know if he loved him entirely or if that was just admiration or a simple crush. The part where it got complicated was the fact Snotlout always showed his dislike to Fishlegs’ « nerdy » tastes, the perfect opposite of the warrior type. That was still strange, not unpleasant but strange to find out that the one who was your bully when you were younger fell in love with you.

Then he remembered Hiccup’s words when he was suspicious about Snotlout’s newfound attitude over him at rare moments.

‘You know Fishlegs, assuming that Snotlout likes you, that is not so unusual like you think it is : you can’t explain love by logic, it happens randomly at some cases. For example imagine two persons who are completely different from each other’s personalities like you and Snotlout, they are so opposite that they come closer little by little to fall in love with what they aren’t and what they claim to dislike at the beginning. They kind of complete each other. What I’m trying to explain Fishlegs is that it’s not impossible for you and Snotlout to be in a relationship, it not may be a classic one but it’s still a relationship, it’s what we call an opposite attract relationship.’

Now he finally understood what Hiccup meant by that. At first neither Snotlout or him liked each other, but when they saw something new in them, they were intrigued and have come to be attracted to each other without noticing. Snotlout was the first to realize those feelings he couldn’t explain since he wasn’t in a relationship with anyone unlike Fishlegs who was dating with Heather. 

Just like Hiccup said it doesn’t matter to explain something as complicated as love since it just can’t be explained. Snotlout loves Fishlegs and Fishlegs loves Snotlout, it doesn’t matter why, how long, all they have to know is that they love each other. 

Fishlegs kissed Snotlout’s forehead, surprising the latter and murmured. "I love you the way you are, the way you really are, just like now..."

Snotlout’s heart felt like a Monstrous Nightmare purring while radiating heat, he wanted to reply but it was still a little hard for him to say those words like that. He jumped in confusion when Fishlegs stood up. The blond carried him in bridal style and went to his spot beside the campfire where he let a sleeping bag he took with him.

"If I knew I would be sleeping outside I would’ve took mine too." Snotlout mumbled as Fishlegs put him down to prepare the sleeping bag.

"Don’t worry, my sleeping bag is big enough for two people, I sewed it too big." Fishlegs replied. 

When he finished, Fishlegs took Snotlout with him and put the blanket over them still without their clothes on still laying on the ground. Soon the tiredness they gained from their first time went back and they closed their eyes to let their sleep take over snuggling each other. Before falling asleep, Snotlout gave one last kiss on Fishlegs’ lips and said "I love you too...". Fishlegs smiled and put his head on Snotlout’s and fell asleep in turn.

That night was the first night of their newfound relationship, and there were more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for my Snotlout x Fishlegs fanfiction, maybe I would write more like a sequel of this one. I still can't believe I fell in love with that ship a few days ago a wrote a fanfiction without waiting lol.  
> I really see Snotlout like that, a guy who is tough on the outside but also pretty weak inside of him. He really is a good person, he just always had his life controlled by his father who doesn't tolerate the slightest show of kindness which he views as a weakness.
> 
> I already have some ideas for a sequel but there is something I want to add in the story which is preventing me to go on.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, there is not much fanfics on this ship but it's pretty nice to see new ones about those two.


End file.
